True Love
by sonicxblazey
Summary: My first story about true love  Sonaze


True love

Sonic had just came to Blazes world because she said she needed to talk to him. As he was going to her house he saw her walking towards him.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
>You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this<em>

Hey Blaze he said then he noticed the scars on her wrists and that she had been crying. Blaze what happened.

_I just came to say goodbye  
>I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine<br>But I know it's a lie._

"Sob" Sonic I just came to tell you goodbye. Blaze where are you going Sonic asked worried. I'm going to end my pathetic life she said sobbing. No Blaze don't there are people who care for you Sonic said extremely worried. No one cares about me Blaze says Silver abuses me and hurts me and and I found him cheating on me Blaze said sobbing.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
>Look me in the eyes so I know you know<br>I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
>The last night you'll spend alone,<br>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
>I'm everything you need me to be.<em>

Blaze I care about you please don't do this Sonic said slightly crying and taking her in for a hug, I love you Blaze. I love you to Sonic but if Silver finds me he would kill me before he would let you have me. Don't worry blaze you can come to Mobius with me and we can go wherever you want you will never spend another night alone.

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
>But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all<br>I'm so sick of when they say  
>It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine<br>But I know it's a lie_

Thank you Sonic I love you Blaze said taking him into a kiss. When they broke apart Sonic said I love you to Blaze. That night they ran away together and no one has seen them in 3 years. All of Sonics friends went looking for him and when they found out Blaze was missing they began to look for her to.

_The last night away from me  
>The night is so long when everything's wrong<br>If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
>Tonight,<br>Tonight._

_The last night away from me_

3 years later

It was night time and Sonic and Blaze where staring at the stars somewhere when Sonic got up. What are you doing Son Blaze asked before gasping when Sonic got down on one knee with black box in his hand. Blaze the cat will you marry me. Blaze had tears in her eyes when she said yes yes and tackled him to the ground kissing him. When they were done kissing Sonic said we should go back and invite all our friends to the wedding. Everyone except Silver and Amy right Sonic Blaze said. Right Blaze Sonic said before leaning down to kiss her again.

When Sonic disappeared all of his friends went looking for him and when they found out Blaze was missing they began to look for her to. Most of them had given up when one day while Shadow was look walking through town. Ugh where in the world has Sonic gone I mean he has been missing for years he mumbled to himself when he saw Sonic and Blaze walking into town hand in hand. Shadow ran up to Sonic not even seeing Blaze. Sonic where have you been! Everyone's been looking for you. Then he noticed Blaze. And who are you. Sonic said Shadow this is Blaze my girlfriend and we have been traveling the world. Shadow said you got a girlfriend. More like fiancé Blaze said. You're getting married! Shadow exclaimed I got to tell everyone. Just don't tell Amy or a hedgehog named Silver okay Sonic said. Okay see you at the wedding shadow said and ran off.

On Valentine's day the day of the wedding

Sonic and Blaze just finished saying their vows when the preacher said does anyone have any reason for this couple to not be married. Then Silver and Amy broke in saying I do. Blaze backed up and said Silver what are you doing here! Blaze Blaze Blaze you can't marry Sonic you're with me and your coming with me. Amy said Sonic you are going to marry me whether you like it our not. Sonic looked at Blaze and said I'll take Silver you take Amy? Okay Sonic and then we can finish this wedding. Sonic zoomed at Silver and hit him multiple times before he could even begin to fight. Amy ran at Blaze with her hammer when Blaze blasted her with a fireball. Silver you his telekinesis to throw Sonic at a wall but Sonic landed on his feet and shot at Silver like a cannonball and then retreated. Blaze dodged Amy's hammer and jumped back to Sonic. You ready to end this Sonic. Oh yeah and then the chaos and sol emeralds floated around them and changed them to their super forms. The next few seconds where full of pain for Silver and Amy and Sonic and blaze continued the ceremony with Silver at Sonics feet and Amy at Blazes feet both out cold.

The preacher said I now pronounce you hedgehog and cat you may kiss the bride. Sonic and Blaze kissed showing that they were married. They lived a happy life together The End

**Please tell me what you think honestly about my first story I tried to make the beginning sad. I will make two more songfics when I have the time.**


End file.
